


Cold Blood: Raspberry Fields

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: Having escaped the Bubbleshock factory explosion, Wormwood helps the thuggish (new character) Granville escape from custody. Sarah Jane and the team have woken up find Wormwood is Prime Minister, in her plan for world domination. Secretly, she has Granville and his gang carry out heists to divert the police/authorities from her plan for World Domination.





	1. Prologue

Several officers lay sprawled out unconscious. Some stunned, some dead. Humans could be remarkably compliant, thought Wormwood, as she strode down the station corridor. Not as herself, of course. All the surveillance would catch would be a small brunette officer leaving this exact corridor. Clumsy, they could be, too. Granville was already on his next...adventure? Yes, that's what it was - an adventure.

Wormwood exited and headed left, smirking. This was going to be fun.


	2. Ambush

'The Prime Minister will give a speech outside Downing Street later tonight. Further details will be released as we are updated.'

Sarah Jane looked at the television screen in her kitchen. This all must've been some kind of nightmare. A soft drinks factory hadn't been enough for Wormwood, it seemed. Sarah Jane finished her corn flakes, then washed up. A trip to the bank was required today, of all things. Not before a little more work on her current investigation, though. Wormwood had only one objective. Domination. Five months of her leadership had been endured by the country, but all of this felt like it had happened overnight. Sarah Jane sighed, switching off the television, then left.

Two big hits, thought Granville. Now he and his gang - Del, the tall blonde one, Finch, the plump and enthusiastic one, and Terry, who could've been Neil from the Young One's doppelgänger - were going to make it a hat trick. Granville combed his slicked back brown hair with his fingers. Half a mile away from their target, they sat eagerly in their Land Rover, as it glided along the road.

'We got enough ammo?' asked Del.

'To last us to Christmas,' said Granville.

Finch rubbed his hands together.

'What's in it for our Prime Minister, then, Darius?'

Granville looked at him.

'I'll tell you after. Next left turn, Terry.'

A wide bank building came into view. The Land Rover pulled up a short distance from it.

Granville touched his ear piece.

'All set, Wormwood.'

A low beep sounded.

'Have fun.'

Granville and Finch entered, their attire blending in with passing customers. Granville smirked. Nice and busy - the more casualties, the better. They approached the counter where two people queued before them.

Granville scanned the room.

Beep beep.

He produced his phone and looked.

In position.

He began typing.

Beep beep.

BANG!

The employee before Granville and Finch jarred, staring vacantly.

People ducked, screamed, or simply stared at the smoking gun in the male security guard's hand. Granville motioned at him, and the guard locked the main doors.

Finch and Granville pulled out their own guns.

'Everyone on the floor - NOW!' Granville snarled.

He and Finch aimed their weapons, as everyone complied.

Granville approached a red-haired female staff member, gun aimed.

'The safe. Now.'

She didn't budge.

'Surely, the Prime Minister doesn't need any more money?'

Granville stared, touching his earpiece.

Beep.

'What is it, Granville?'

BANG!

He hit the floor, unmoving.

The staff member lowered her pistol.

Finch aimed-

BANG!

-and dropped.

The security reached for the-

BANG!

-and fell with a bullet to the head.

Customers and staff watched in terrified silence.

The staff member produced her phone and dialled.

'Benson here. Take aim.'

She looked at the doors.

'Now.'

SMASH!

A cacophony of bullets and exploding glass filled the room.

Terry and Del marched in, both dressed in black, brandishing huge machine guns. Terry hit the fire alarm, and Del strode further on.

'EVERYONE OUT NOW!'

Most scrambled to their feet, whilst others were a little slower, and filed out.

Terry and Del approached Benson, catching the sound of distant sirens outside.

'Nice work,' she said, as the three exchanged smiles. 'Next stage now, yeah?'

Terry and Del nodded, then along with Benson, raised their left arms.

A green light shrouded them, and they vanished.

The door of 10 Downing Street opened and Wormwood exited, greeted by flashing cameras and small group of the press. She approached her podium.

At home, Sarah Jane watched on her television.

Wormwood looked into the camera.

'Good evening. As I'm sure you're aware, there have been a sudden spike of heists in recent times.'

The gunfire in the bank from earlier replayed in Sarah Jane's mind.

'These truly horrific acts have no place in this country - this world, even. And I assure you now, ladies and gentlemen, the government will work to put these senseless acts to an end. Starting tomorrow, the world will become a better place. Goodnight.'

Sarah Jane snorted. It would be anything but that.


	3. Reshuffle

'What now, darling?' her husband, Colin, asked, as she watched the news. Tall, curly brown hair, and modelling his best suit. She'd chosen well. The same couldn't have been said for her hitmen, though.

'...three confirmed dead, all believed to have been the perpetrators of the attempted heist.'

She suppressed a sigh.

'Cabinet meeting.'

Wormwood entered the Cabinet Room, clutching her documents.

'Are we all present?' she said, glancing at the full table of MPs.

Sitting down, she placed her documents to the side.

This time, she looked around at them, then skimmed the top page. 'Regarding the recent heists, no action will be taken.'

Melanie Richards, the plump, greying MP opposite her, perked up.

'Why the hell, in God's name, not?'

Wormwood stared at her.

'The Prime Minister doesn't answer to you, Richards,' snapped Wormwood's advisor, Gordon Chambers. 'The decision has been made.'

Wormwood turned her head, and smiled at the balding, wiry man stood by the door.

'Thank you, Cham-'

'I don't suppose you have a policy on dictatorship, Prime Minister?'

The last two words were said with all the derision Richards could manage.

Wormwood and Chambers exchanged looks, then Wormwood stared at Richards, chuckling.

'Dictatorship? Really?'

'Tyranny, fascism, autocracy. Shall I go on?'

Wormwood studied her, flashing Chambers a look.

'Melanie, could I have a word outside, please?'

Richards stared at her.

'All right.'

Her tone was akin to that of a student denying their wrongdoing.

As Wormwood stood and headed for the door, Richards followed.

Wormwood motioned for Chambers to follow, and the three exited the room, the door closing behind them.

By the door, Wormwood and Richards faced each other, while Chambers stood behind the latter. Richards folded her arms, resembling a moody teenager.

'You know, you're absolutely right, Melanie,' began Wormwood. 'This is a dictatorship. Only, it is so much more than that.'

'You-'

'So much more, which I regret you won't be a part of.'

Richards stepped back, nonplussed.

'You're bloody crackers, Wormwood.'

Wormwood smiled.

'Thank you.'

She looked to her advisor, smile gone.

'Chambers.'

Before Richards could react, he held her, and jabbed a needle into her heart.

Richards clutched her chest, and her breathing became heavy. As she looked into Wormwood's cold eyes, the breathing grew staggered. Chambers let go, and Richards hit the floor.

Wormwood looked at him.

'Deal with the others.'

He nodded, and re-entered the Cabinet room.


	4. Raspberry Fields

In something that once resembled an office, Benson, Terry, and Del looked on at the news reporter speaking on screen. Benson placed her foot against the screen, arms folded.

'...which the government says it is willing to...'

'Mute that, will you, Del?'

He complied.

Wormwood appeared on screen.

Benson removed her foot, and bent towards the screen, studying the woman on it.

'Perhaps you know already, fellas, but she tried this once before.'

'Tried what?' asked Terry.

'Conquest, you moron,' snapped Del, slapping him around the head.

Benson still studied the screen.

'She'll be helping no one but herself. Typical megalomaniac.'

Benson sat back, balancing the television while holding it in place with her foot. She unmuted it - for now.

'...our plan to reduce the level of crime to its absolute lowest...'

She moved it back and forth, to each tick of the clock. Benson looked one last time at the woman on the screen.

'...in resolving-'

SMASH!

Smoke blew out from the television, as it clunked against the floorboards.

'Clean that up, one of yous,' Benson said, standing up. 'I have our next endeavour to discuss.'

Del stood up and proceeded to lift the shell of a television, puffing and panting.

As Benson approached a set of drawers, she glanced at him.

'Do it without the attitude, or don't do it at all.'

Del sighed, and dumped it in a nearby storage box.

On the table, Benson placed down a page, and produced a pen.

'Operation: Raspberry Fields.'


	5. Something Wrong?

'Chambers?'

Wormwood exited her office, and closed the door.

A passing MP caught the growing concern on her face.

'Something wrong, ma'am?'

'Is Chambers about? I'm due to be in a meeting with him.'

'I haven't seen him since last night, Prime Minister.'

Wormwood looked at them.

'Find him, then bring him to me.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

Wormwood watched as they walked away, then headed to the Cabinet room.

She entered to find Colin standing by the table.

'Still no sign of Chambers?' he asked, as Wormwood approached him.

'It seems not.'

Colin placed his hand on her shoulder.

'His replacement'll be arriving sometime this afternoon. And then your plan can move forward.'

He and Wormwood exchanged smiles. Colin opened a red case and rummaged.

'I don't know if you were aware, but there was something...'

He continued rummaging.

'...a new policy. Chambers meant to run it by you.'

'Policy about what?'

Colin shut the case.

'Not sure. Said it was urgent, that the public should be informed about it.'

Wormwood nodded.

Two glocks and a shotgun each, accompanied Benson, Del, and Terry in their van. This was it, Benson thought, as they glided along the road. Del and Terry had been such great help. Why, they'd never done any of it knowingly, of course - they were too nice.

Although, good riddance to Chambers, it had to be said.

'Next right, Terry.'

'Anything I can do, darling?' asked Colin, as his wife sat in the office. 'Make the tea, perhaps?'

Wormwood looked at the pages before her.

'You could double-check this speech, if you like. Unless Chambers has finished playing hide and seek.'

Colin smiled at her.

'Certainly. Utterly baffling about him, though.'

Wormwood stood up, sighing.

'How long now until his replacement arrives?'

'Oh, I think it'll probably be after your speech. But, don't worry, we all have the greatest confidence in you, darling.'

Wormwood simply smiled, then left.

What could yet another one of her speeches be about this time, thought Sarah Jane. She watched the screen, as Wormwood exited 10 Downing Street and approached her podium.

'Ladies and gentlemen. It is indeed time for action. I ask you now, to stand with me in doing what is best for this country. The introduction of a new policy, to benefit everyone, which will be further elaborated on tomorrow.'

Wormwood looked ahead, as though to address Sarah Jane.

Good night.'

A shiver shot down her spine.

A new policy? Things could only become worse from here.


	6. Chambers, You Bastard

Wormwood strode into the Cabinet room. Colin had gone to fetch the new advisor. All because Chambers had decided to take off. No more speeches. It, indeed, was time to take action.

Knock knock.

Wormwood's head shot up as Colin entered.

'Your new advisor, darling.'

A woman appeared, and approached Wormwood, smiling.

Colin headed to the other end of the room.

'Chambers' new policy, Prime Minister,' said Benson, brandishing a huge shotgun. 'Raspberry Fields.'

Terry and Del joined her, each with a shotgun to match.

Wormwood looked-

BANG!

-and recoiled, her hands prone by her side, and chest saturated with blood. She exhaled staggered breaths, while her eyes darted.

Benson turned to the others and smiled.

'Now-'

BANG!

She jarred and fell, along with what remained of her brains.

Terry and Del reached for-

BANG! BANG!

-and hit the floor.

Colin lowered his glock, produced his mobile, and dialled.

'It's done.'

To Be Continued


End file.
